This Core of the Harvard Urologic Research Center (HURC) has been designed to exploit current 2-D gel electrophoresis MALDI-TOF proteomics technologies as well as powerful Isotope Coded Affinity Tag (ICAT) technology for the proteomic analysis of the genitourinary tract. The investigators of the HURC are asking diverse questions in their attempts to understand the molecular mechanisms of genitourinary tract development and pathophysiology, some of which will be addressed by directly interrogating the "proteome" of the cells or tissues under study. The goals of the Proteomics Core (Core 2) will be to establish a resource that will: A. Allow state-of-the-art proteomic analysis of the genitourinary tract. B. Enhance our ability to address the four "missions" of the HURC. These "missions' described in the Center Overview are to: (1) significantly expand the fundamental knowledge of the hollow organs of the urinary tract (ureter, bladder and urethra); (2) direct new, cutting-edge technologies specifically toward clinical urological problems, including cancer; (3) create a center of research and teaching excellence that will attract investigators nationally and internationally; and (4) establish a mentoring environment that will encourage outstanding new investigators to focus on urologic diseases in their career path. C. Foster interdisciplinary interactions within the HURC and with investigators in other Harvard departments and institutes. D. Assist the Harvard research community in fundamentally advancing our knowledge of the genitourinary tract, including topics related to pathophysiology, development, cancer and benign urologic disease. All HURC projects, including molecular analyses of bioengineered tissues, smooth muscle cell membrane microdomains, cell signaling events in endothelial cell growth, and other studies involving protein regulation and function will benefit from the Proteomics Core. In addition, Core 2 will serve to recruit new investigators into the study of problems relating to urologic disease.